


Heaven in Handcuffs

by Atomicnightblogger (RK97)



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Handcuffs, Kinktober, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Top Mark Fischbach, i mean there's some plot in there but barely, i think, is sexual pining a tag??, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK97/pseuds/Atomicnightblogger
Summary: He reached up over Ethan’s hands “-Hey Mark what are you-“CLICKthe handcuffs snapped shut around Ethan’s wrists. Ethan swung his head to look at Mark “uh Mark? Why-why did you do that?” Mark stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest, “Thought this could be a fun video, you try and escape handcuffs while I pretend not to notice” lie easily rolling off his tongue.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 388





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a work of fiction! I i was inspired by the kinktober 2020 prompt list!  
> Prompts: Day 3 Dom&Sub, Day 11 aftercare, Day 19 Sex toys, Day 28 praise kink
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

“It isn’t working” Mark groaned as he tried to balance the bamboo stick between the wall and the shower curtain rod. Ethan looked up at it, “I think it needs to be balanced with something else for it to hang properly Mark, it’s not gonna balance on the shower rod alone”

Mark grumbled trying to get it to balance again, before he turned giving Ethan an exasperated look. “Hold on, I’ll try and find something it can rest on” Ethan carefully made his way around the camera and lights they had already set up on the way out of the bathroom to his room. “Find something decent enough to use!” Mark called out, Ethan waved behind him offhandedly.

He searched through his bedroom trying to find something to use _No that string won’t work because it wouldn’t tie properly_ , _tripod won’t work cuz it’ll be too short, it needs to be like a circle shape so it can rest in it, something to hold it securely, hmm oh I know!_ Ethan went into his streaming room finding the box dubbed ‘Props/Unus Annus’, he dug out a pair of black fuzzy handcuffs _This should work, I think._

Ethan walked back into the bathroom, eyes bemused as he watched Mark try and balance the bamboo stick on the curtain rod for the umpteenth time before it fell. Mark muttered a string of curses before Ethan spoke up, “We’ll have to make sure this is out of the shot, but I think this will hold it up” Ethan said twirling the handcuffs around his index finger.

Mark raised an eyebrow cocking his head to the side, Ethan’s face automatically flushed “It’s from the cooking with sex toys video!” Ethan explained. Mark shrugged “if it works, it works man, here come stand on the tub so we can try and hang this fucking thing up” Ethan walked over, handing Mark the handcuffs before stepping up on the tub’s ledge, he put a hand out to balance himself on Marks shoulder. “C’mon don’t be a baby” Mark chuckled. “I don’t wanna fall Markkk” Ethan whined taking the handcuffs back and tossing them over the shower rod. He stepped down nodding once “There.”

Mark passed Ethan the bamboo stick when he felt a sudden urge, he was staring at the black handcuffs, thinking of how ~~hot~~ they’d look wrapped around Ethan’s wrists. He licked his lips, he could just snap them on, play it off as a joke. Ethan would probably get mad, but it was ~~cute~~ funny when he was mad.

Ethan reached up to adjust the cuffs, he had to slightly stand on his tip toes. Heat flared in Marks groin at the thought of Ethan being strung up on his tip toes by _handcuffs_. Instantly Mark tossed every logical thought out of the window and let his horny brain take over.

He reached up over Ethan’s hands “-Hey Mark, what are you-“ **CLICK** the handcuffs snapped shut around Ethan’s wrists. Ethan swung his head to look at Mark “uh Mark? Why-why did you do that?” Mark stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest, “Thought this could be a fun video, you try and escape handcuffs while I pretend not to notice” lie easily rolling off his tongue. He stepped back drinking the sight of Ethan in. Slightly tiptoed, arms raised above his head, his shirt slightly raised up showing the tiniest bit of tanned skin. _Holy fuck._

Ethan gave Mark and exasperated look “Yeah wouldn’t the fans love that Mark! It would be all over tumblr in a split fucking second!” He looked up at the ceiling closing his eyes, breathing in slowly before letting out a long breath. Mark raised an eyebrow, Ethan rattled the handcuffs “I guess that’s what the video is gonna be now Mark” he turned to look at him “I don’t know where the keys are” he said sheepishly.

Mark swallowed, he figured Ethan would have had them in his pocket. Now knowing that Ethan really was strung up right in front of him helpless? He felt his cock begin to stir, it took all his brain power to stop it from short circuiting. “Shit Eth, I thought you’d have them on you” Mark rubbed the back of his neck, looking around unsure of what to do.

Ethan groaned “No, I don’t even know if they’re in the box, can you go check? It’s in the streaming room labeled props/unus annus’ Mark nodded, muttering out an apology before he went off in search of the box.

* * *

“Mark” Ethan whined under his breath, biting his lip, he looked around the bathroom for anything to help him, but was left with nothing. He rolled his shoulders, or at least tried, his arms were starting to get sore from holding them up for so long.

He felt himself blushing as he imagined Mark coming in, walking over and ripping off his pants. Using him until he was sobbing with need, he wouldn’t be able to stop him, his hands were tied- _No no no friends don’t have thoughts like that about each other_ he thought _You can’t think of Mark like that, not right now anyway_ He felt his cock growing in his boxers. He tried to think of something else, _reddit50/50challengereddit50/50challenge_ anything to get his cock to settle down before Mark came back in the room.

It slightly worked but Ethan knew if Mark walked back in, he’d catch Ethan semi-hard and he didn’t want to have to explain _that_. As soon as Mark popped back up in Ethan’s mind it went straight to his cock again. He had had multiple fantasies about Mark using handcuffs on him, but he never thought it would actually happen ~~or that he’d be this close to his fantasy coming true~~. He bit back a moan as he tried to adjust himself by rubbing his legs together. The friction made it worse.

 _Mark probably thinks this is so fucking funny and I’m just trussed up here like a goddamn turkey on Christmas dinner, stupid stupid stupid I hope he finds the key, I hope it’s in the box- holy fuck the box!_ Ethan blushed again, half of the box was filled with random sex toys they had boughten for the cooking video. Technically they had bought them together, but it was worse when said person was looking through it while you were handcuffed in your bathroom.

Ethan closed his eyes, thinking of Mark walking back into the room, box in hand, looking at him, pupils blown with desire _“You look so pretty with your hands cuffed above your head like that pet”_

Ethan shook his head _fuckfuckfuck_ he felt his cock stir in his boxers again maybe he could try and turn the cold water on before Mark got back...

* * *

Mark dug around the box for a third time, still no key. “Oh god Ethan is going to fucking kill me” he muttered under his breath. _Stupid horny brain_ he sighed looking down at the box’s contents. Nipple clamps, gagball, lube, dildo, it was kind of funny that it was labeled as ‘props/unus annus’. Mark felt a shudder of pleasure go straight to his cock as he imagined using the gagball on Ethan. _He already has the handcuffs on_ \- Mark lightly palmed himself through his jeans _Fuck, I gotta stop thinking about it_ Mark shook his head _I can’t think that shit about Ethan, not when he’s a fucking room away brain! There’s a time and a place for fantasies and this isn’t it!_

He looked backdown at the box, maybe if he brought the entire thing back Ethan could somehow find it in there. _Too bad there wasn’t any locking picking tools in this box, maybe I could use a hammer and smash the handcuffs?_ He stood, putting the box under his arm and trudged back to the bathroom.

* * *

Ethan heard the footsteps coming, his cock had barely settled down, he willed for Mark not to see it, he slightly turned to the side to hide it more. Thank fuck he was wearing baggy sweatpants today and not his usual attire of jeans.

Mark walked into the bathroom, box in hand. Ethan’s eyes widened at the sight of the box, he sucked in a breath. “I’m sorry Eth, I couldn’t find them” Mark said frowning “I thought maybe you could look in the box too and see?” Ethan nodded not trusting his voice. Mark came forward holding the box out “I know you can’t technically dig around it but you’re always better at finding this kind of shit than me” he held the box up so Ethan could look down into it.

The sight of the nipple clamps made Ethan’s cock twitch. He suppressed a moan, he shook his head ever so slightly and looked back into the box. He shook his head no at Mark. Mark rattled the box showing it to Ethan again. Ethan saw the dildo and almost convulsed.

“They’re not their Mark” Ethan whispered meekly. Mark frowned, thinking Ethan was being so quiet because he was pissed at him. “What if we take the shower pole off?” Mark suggested. _“"i_ t’s not like a pole that will pop off, it’s drilled into the wall” Ethan jutted his chin towards the rod.

“Really? Lemme see?” Mark set the box down on the floor before moving closer to Ethan, he stood up on the tub’s ledge, holding the pole for support. Ethan took a step backward, handcuffs rattling, worried Mark might catch on that he was half hard. “What kind of crazy ass shower pole is this?” Mark stated, “it has like six screws just on this one side!” “That’s what I mean, maybe it _was_ meant for handcuffing people” Ethan joked laughing. “Yeah well you seem to like it” Mark teased flashing him a grin before turning back to look at the pole.

Ethan went silent, blush creeping up his neck. _Oh fuck oh fuck he knows no he’s joking fuck_ Mark turned to look back at him after realizing Ethan had stopped laughing so abruptly. “Ethan?” Mark asked, “Y-yeah?” Ethan answered eyes squeezed shut. “Are you o-“ Mark stepped closer fully looking at Ethan, he was acting way too off, and there was a faint blush starting to spread across his cheeks and up his neck. He looked down noticing Ethan’s growing bulge.

Mark wet his lips “Are you…turned on by this?” Ethan’s eyes snapped open “Why-why do you say that?” his voice a higher octave than usual. “Well, unless you’ve got another phone in your pocket...” Mark motioned towards Ethan’s crotch, Ethan’s blush deepened. “I’m sorry Mark, I just-“ Ethan glanced at the box on the floor wanting to dig a hole six feet deep and jump in it, his breath hitched as he saw the nipple clamps.

Curious, Mark casually stepped off the tub’s ledge reaching down into the box pulling out the clamps. He looked at Ethan, eyes intense “So if I used these on you…” he opened and closed the clamps a few times. Ethan swallowed. _Fuck it, I’m already this deep in._ “It’s not like I can stop you anyways…” Ethan trailed off matching Marks intense gaze.

A devilish glint seemed to appear in Mark’s eye “So... do you like it when someone else takes control?” Ethan nodded licking his lips. Mark stepped closer, ghosting his hands up Ethan’s sides. Ethan rutted the air, Marks eyes burned with desire. “You look so pretty like this” he praised, Ethan gasped out loud “Please Mark, please” Ethan tried to move towards Mark but the handcuffs wouldn't let him “Please what?” Mark asked eyebrow raised “Touch me” Ethan whispered.

Mark ran his hands over Ethan’s clothed chest tweaking his nipples. Ethan sucked in a breath. “Safeword?” Mark asked softly, “umm Banana?” Ethan replied.

Mark nodded slowly lifting Ethan’s shirt up, running his hands across his torso, leaving delicate light touches. Ethan shivered at the sensation. He circled Ethan’s nipple rolling it between his index finger and thumb. Hardening the nub before placing a nipple clamp on it, Ethan moaned rutting the air again desperate for any sort of touch. 

“You’re in trouble now” Mark said deep sultry voice penetrating Ethan’s ears. Ethan shivered “I prefer trouble” he panted out squirming against Mark’s fingers. “Oh, baby doll” Mark said, devilish grin on his lips “you really shouldn’t tease me like that” he placed the other clamp down on Ethan’s nipple, Ethan mewled in response clenching and unclenching his hands.

“Let’s see what else you’ve got in this mystery box of yours” Mark said digging through the box, Ethan tried to peek down, but the shirt bundled around his chest obstructed his vision. Mark eyed the dildo, _for later_ , he thought grabbing the bottle of lube uncapping it.

He came back to Ethan, tugging down his sweatpants, Ethan shimmied out of them the best he could without the use of his hands. Ethan stepped out of the pants, kicking them across the bathroom floor. He was left with just his boxers on, cock hard straining against the fabric.

Mark licked his lips. “You look gorgeous like this Ethan” Ethan whimpered, eyes screwed shut. “Strung out, aching for my cock” Mark slowly tugged on the waistband at Ethan’s boxers. Ethan rutted the air desperately “Pleasepleasepleaseplease” Ethan babbled incoherently aching for Mark to just touch him already. Mark dragged Ethan’s boxers down at a snail pace “I should leave you tied up like this more often, just think of it, you desperate and horny and unable to touch yourself, waiting for me, for my cock” 

“Please Mark” Ethan sobbed at the thought of it, heat pooling in his groin. Ethan’s cock sprang free from the boxers, Mark helped him step out of the material before throwing it aside. His cock was rock hard leaking with pre-cum. “Look how hard you are for me already” Mark cooed “I’ve barely even touched you yet”

Ethan whimpered rattling the handcuffs, the pain and pleasure from the nipple clamps driving him crazy. Mark squirted lube onto his fingers, slowly began working one finger in and out of Ethan’s ass. Ethan started rocking with him. “I didn’t say you could move baby doll” Mark said darkly. “Markkkk” Ethan whined but went still.

“Good boy” Mark praised, Ethan practically purred at the words. Mark slowly added a second finger, waiting for Ethan to adjust before starting to move again.

“You’re doing so good for me baby doll, perfect” Ethan moaned out loud, the combination of Mark's praise and skilled hands were driving him completely fucking wild “Mark – gonna-gonna cum soon” he panted out.

“Not yet, you’re cumming on my cock or you’re not cumming at all” Mark threatened, hand squeezing Ethan's thigh.

Ethan sobbed out, trying to shove his impending orgasm down. “y-yes Sir”

Mark felt a wave of heat as he imagined Ethan strung out on his bed, hands cuffed to the headboard, blindfolded, calling him Sir, begging while Mark thrusted a dildo in and out of him. Oh the _things_ he wanted to do to him. He growled almost animalistic at the thought.

“Mark, please, I want- I want to feel you inside ” Ethan begged desperately, trying hard to follow Mark's orders and not move. 

Mark didn’t need to be told twice.

Ethan whimpered feeling a loss when Mark’s hand slipped out from him.

Mark dropped his boxers, surprised they weren’t ripped in half from the strain on the fabric from his own cock. Generously applying lube before lining up and pressing against Ethan’s entrance.

He pressed up against Ethan's back, leaving lingering kisses along his neck, Ethan sighed in pleasure, rocking backward, wiggling his ass into Mark’s crotch. Mark sucked in a breath, holding back from fucking him like a wild animal.

He started slow, waiting for Ethan to bottom out, sucking a hickey into Ethan’s neck. Ethan cried out arching his back in pleasure at the feeling of Mark filling him.

“Fuck me, please Mark fuck me, _please_ ” Ethan’s mind spun as Mark started thrusting into him. Ethan rocked back meeting each thrust, waves of pleasure crashing through him as Mark fucked him.

“You take my cock so well baby doll, so perfect for me” Mark whispered into Ethan’s ear.

Ethan sobbed out mind blanking as Mark adjusted the angle, lifting Ethan’s right leg, and thrusting deeper into him, brushing against, then completely hitting his prostate.

Ethan cried out “Holy fuck Mark, right there, right there, I’m gonna cum Mark I’m gonna-“

“Shhh it’s okay, it’s okay.” Mark grabbed Ethan’s cock, slick with pre-cum stroking it to the same rhythm as his thrusts “Cum for me Ethan” He commanded pulling on the nipple clamps.

Ethan whited out as his orgasm hit him. Legs shaking as the familiar waves crashed around him. Cumming from Marks command. Thick white ropes sprayed the shower wall behind them.

Mark kept thrusting, the sound of skin on skin slapping filled the room. Ethan sobbed out in pleasure at the feeling of overstimulation. Mark groaned out as he pumped twice more before cumming himself.

Mark pulled out slowly "You did so good baby doll" he praised turning towards the sink.

Ethan whimpered from the loss of contact, He turned to watch Mark run water under a facecloth before coming back to him.

“I’m gonna take these off now, okay?” Mark said pointing to the nipple clamps, Ethan nodded.

He hissed, grimacing as the clamps came undone and blood rushed back into his nipples.

“So good for me Eth, perfect” Ethan blushed a deep scarlet as Mark took the warm washcloth and began gently cleaning him.

“T-thank you... Sir” Ethan said shyly looking down.

Mark looked up locking eyes with Ethan, he grinned mischievously. “You’re welcome… baby doll”

Mark tossed the washcloth aside before looking back up at the shower rod scratching the back oh his head.

“I think the only way I’m getting out of this is is if you unscrew the pole” Ethan said.

Mark nodded pulling out a utility knife from his back pocket, unfolding it to present a screwdriver. He stepped up onto the bathtub ledge and began unscrewing one side of it, helping Ethan slide the cuffs off the pole. 

Ethan flexed his shoulders groaning, Mark immediately started rubbing Ethan's arms up and down making sure the circulation went back into them.

Ethan looked down at the cuffs then back up at Mark “So you had that on you the entire time?” he asked eyebrow raised.

Mark's hands stopped, resting on Ethan’s shoulders.

“uh .. yeah? I guess I did” Mark shrugged unapologetically.

Ethan glanced left not looking Mark in the eye “Well, I’d do that again…”

The corner of Mark's mouth turn up “Well, your hands are still cuffed, we still can...”

Ethan looked up at Mark, pupils blown wide open, wetting his lips.

“Okay”


	2. Beatitudine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark grabbed Ethan’s sweatpants, bending down and guiding Ethan’s foot into one pant leg. “Uhm Mark what about my boxers?” Ethan reminded him timidly “No” Mark said bluntly “No?” Ethan repeated. “No, you’re not wearing boxers” Mark said voice low, guiding Ethan's other foot in and pulling the pants up around him. “err, why?” Ethan asked confusedly, Mark stood up grasping Ethan’s chin tilting it towards him, eyes dark “Because I said no” Ethan swallowed, heat pooling in his groin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoooh chapter 2 let's see if Mark can get Ethan out of the handcuffs ;)
> 
> Chapter title is Bliss in latin
> 
> (added some more tags with this chapter) kinktober prpmpts Day 20: Gagging, Day 16: Bondage, Day 18: Anal Play, Day 9: Exhibitionism (that ones pretty mild tho)
> 
> (as always this is just fiction, I'm just taking internet personas and runnin wild with em)
> 
> enjoy!

“We need to go back to my house” Mark said pulling Ethan’s shirt back down over his chest adjusting it. Ethan tried to smooth the shirt out as best as he could, handcuffs softly clinking. “Why?” he asked looking back up at Mark.

“The lockpicking kit is there, and you need to get out of these eventually” Mark reminded him pinching the small chain between the cuffs and pulling up, Ethan’s hands came up with it. “As delicious as you look in these, I don’t think you’d wanna stream with them on” Mark shook the chain lightly causing Ethan’s hands to shake. He flushed at the compliment. “Good point” he agreed.

Mark grabbed Ethan’s sweatpants, bending down and guiding Ethan’s foot into one pant leg. “Uhm Mark what about my boxers?” Ethan reminded him timidly “No” Mark said bluntly “No?” Ethan repeated. “No, you’re not wearing boxers” Mark said voice low, guiding Ethan's other foot in and pulling the pants up around him. “err, why?” Ethan asked confusedly, Mark stood up grasping Ethan’s chin tilting it towards him, eyes dark “Because I said no” Ethan swallowed, heat pooling in his groin “o-oh” He inwardly cursed at himself, Mark just had to look at him and he was already hard again.

“I’ll drive” Mark said turning away from Ethan. “Well yeah” Ethan shook his hands in front of him to rattle the cuffs “I think you’ll have too”

Mark reached down grabbing the box of ‘props’. “W-what are you..?” Ethan stammered out. Mark turned, “This is for later” he winked, strolling past Ethan, ruffling his hair, and placing a kiss to the top of his head before exiting the bathroom. "Mark!” Ethan squeaked out following after him.

Mark eyed Ethan carefully as they made their way down the stairs. “I’m not completely tied up Mark, I can still move!” Ethan flustered out “Don’t tempt me” Mark winked. “I -uh-i-uh” Ethan stumbled over his words tripping, Mark caught him by the back of the shirt. “Careful there baby doll” Ethan flushed red wanting to melt into the floor, he couldn’t with Mark’s pet names.

Mark helped Ethan put his shoes on once they got to the bottom of the stairs. Ethan stood, looking at the front door nervously. “um Mark?” “yeah?” Mark said putting on his own shoes “I don’t want to go outside, what if someone see’s us?? What if they take a picture what if they post it what if they-“ Mark grabbed a sweater that was hanging off the nearest hook, he placed it over Ethan’s hands, tucking it underneath so the cuffs were completely hidden, to the average eye it would look like Ethan was just holding a sweater in his hands. “Careful, don’t drop it” Mark said with a wink. Ethan nodded vigorously as Mark opened the front door.

Ethan carefully took his time to walk to Mark’s tesla, afraid if he went to fast, he’d trip and lose the cover of the hoodie. Mark watched an amusement as he followed behind him, devious plan hatching in his mind. He unlocked the car door, tossing the box of 'props' in the back before getting in it, then leaned over the console opening the other door from within so Ethan wouldn’t have to take his hands out of the sweater bundle. “Thanks” Ethan said, getting in the car, and buckling his seatbelt.

Mark turned to look at him, lips curving up in a smile. He leaned in towards Ethan pulling him into a kiss. Ethan kissed back wanting to reach for Mark’s hair, he cursed inwardly at the handcuffs. Mark placed a hand behind Ethan’s head deepening the kiss pulling him closer. While one hand traveled down to the waistband of Ethan’s sweatpants.

Ethan’s breathing hitched as Mark palmed his cock over the fabric of his joggers. “Mark” he mumbled into the kiss. Mark hooked his fingers in the waistband, wrapping his hand around Ethan’s cock. Ethan pumped up against Mark’s hand trying to find some friction. Mark gave a few strokes before pulling Ethan’s cock out of the sweatpants pumping once more before letting go. Ethan shivered as the cold air hit his dick.

Mark broke the kiss, pulling back. He looked over at Ethan, eyes dark “Now be a good boy and try not to move” Ethan stared at him in a daze as Mark turned the car on, flushing red, Mark’s dom voice going straight to his dick. "Yes Sir". 

Mark pulled out of the driveway and into the street. Every time they hit a red light he’d lean over the console, pumping Ethan’s cock once. Ethan managed to stay still the first two times, but the third he bucked up against Mark’s hand. “Nggh.” he moaned out “Tsk,” Mark scolded “Now now, I told you not to move”

Ethan didn’t think his cock could bounce back again so fast after Mark had just fucked the shit out of him. But here he was, cock rock solid again as he clenched his teeth trying desperately not to move. He didn’t want to cum in Mark’s tesla, even if he could cover himself with the hoodie. Ethan would die right here on the spot if one spec of semen got into the interior of the car.

He breathed in slowly, trying to calm his body down. “Marrrk” he mewled out desperately. “Doing so good for me baby doll, we’re almost there” Mark said turning onto his street. Ethan panted heavily keening at the praise. Mark pulled into the driveway and parked the car. “Good boy Eth, you’re so good for me” Mark said tucking Ethan’s cock back into his sweatpants and pressing a light kiss to his lips.

“Mark I think-I think-I think-“ Ethan stuttered babbling “You’re gonna be the death of me” Mark smirked leaning over Ethan as he opened the passenger door. This time Ethan practically ran to the front step, bouncing on one leg. Mark chuckled grabbing the box from the backseat, stepping out of the car, sauntering over to him. “Such a needy little thing, aren’t you?” Ethan made a desperate sound from the back of his throat.

Mark unlocked the door, slipping off his shoes as he stepped inside. Ethan followed doing the same. Once the door was locked Mark pinned Ethan's wrists over his head against the wall ( _which wasn’t very hard considering the handcuffs_ ) licking a straight line down Ethan's neck. Ethan trembled barely able to hold himself up. Mark closed in on him taking his mouth in his, running a tongue along Ethan's bottom lip, tasting citrus.

Ethan hooked one leg around the back of Mark, desperate for contact. Mark let go of Ethan's wrist's and grabbed Ethan's leg holding it steady, he placed his hands under Ethan, tapping on his left leg, Ethan lifted his other leg as Mark picked him up so both legs were wrapped around Mark. Ethan wrapped his hands around the back of Mark’s head deepening the kiss.

Mark made his way up the stairs as carefully as he could holding Ethan. He pushed through his bedroom door, setting Ethan down on the bed. “Stay here and don’t move” he said pressing a kiss to Ethan’s forehead. Mark walked out of the room into the prop room grabbing rope, he grabbed the lockpicking kit as well before quickly running downstairs and grabbing the box. He walked back into the room catching Ethan ripping his hands way from his crotch. Mark eyed him, turning his head “Were you touching yourself without my permission?” he asked darkly. "N-no” Ethan mumbled out. Mark raised an eyebrow at him “Don’t lie to me baby doll” “Technically I wasn’t directly touching myself! It was over my pants” Ethan explained.

Mark shook his head, eyes fond, “Don’t do it again” he warned stalking towards the bed, Ethan gulped. Mark pressed a hand against his chest pushing Ethan down flat onto the bed. He slowly started to lift Ethan's shirt dragging it up to the handcuffs, peppering kisses along Ethan’s chest. Ethan writhed and moaned underneath him. Mark reached behind him grabbing the rope, he looped it around the middle of the handcuffs and began tying it to the middle of his headboard. "Is that too tight?" he asked looking directly at Ethan. Ethan shook his head "no, s'all good" 

"Perfect." Mark leaned over Ethan grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom from his nightstand before settling in between Ethan's thighs. He reached back digging in the box of 'props' wrapping his hands around the gagball. He pulled it out of the box, showing it to Ethan to gauge a reaction. Pupils blown wide with desire Ethan quickly opened his mouth. Mark gently placed the gagball in Ethan's mouth before clasping it shut making sure it wasn’t too tight. Mark turned looking in the box for a moment before digging out a small ball, placing it in Ethan's left hand making sure his fingers curled around it. "This is like your safeword, if you drop this, I'll stop immediately and cut your hands down okay?" Ethan nodded once in agreement. 

Mark leaned back, admiring the view before slowly pulling Ethan's pants off. "So good for me Baby doll, look at you, beautiful" Ethan blushed, moaning against the gag, cock hard and aching. Mark reached a hand into the box again grabbing the dildo, coating it in lube before pressing against Ethan's entrance. Ethan writhed and moaned in pleasure bucking his hips up against it. "I didn't know you were so sensitive" Mark teased, experimenting pumping the dildo in and out slowly, then fast. Loving the way Ethan squirmed underneath him. Ethan's eyes rolled in the back of his head, teeth clenching against the gagball, tears streaming down his face in pleasure. "gnnff" Ethan wasn't sure how much more he could take. Mark’s hot breath on his skin as the dildo slowly moved in and out at a delicious agonizing pace, drool leaking from the corners of his mouth around the gagball, eyes fluttering, when Mark finally pulled the dildo out. 

Ethan pulled tight at his bonds, mewling around the gag, desperate for contact again. “You look so beautiful tied up to my bed baby doll, perfect” Mark said pupils blown wide quickly rolling the condom on before pressing himself up against Ethan’s hole. Ethan wrapped his legs around him tightly, arching his back off the bed rolling his hips against Mark’s. “Mine” Mark said possessively looking Ethan directly in the eye as he slipped his cock into him. “nfghh” Ethan moaned out, eyelashes fluttering, loving the feeling of Mark filling him.

Mark waited for Ethan to adjust for a moment before starting to slowly thrust. Ethan’s fingers squeezed around the toy for dear life cursing out a string of obscenities that were silenced by the gag as Mark picked up his speed. Hips bucking up the meet Mark's. His back arching at an uncomfortable angle and the handcuffs biting deliciously into his skin, Mark leaned over him, biting down on his shoulder hard. Ethan threw his head back in pleasure, swearing this will be the death of him.

Mark reached down, fingers wrapping around Ethan’s cock, beginning to pump. It doesn’t take long for Ethan to cum, coating both of their stomachs. Ethan pulls against the ropes again, desperate to just touch Mark anywhere. Mark keeps pumping hard, hands gripping Ethan’s thighs so hard they’re sure to leave a bruise. He thrusts a few more times before climaxing. Ethan deflates as Mark pulls out slowly. Mark unclasps the gagball, taking it out of Ethan’s mouth, before leaning over him to untie his hands. Ethan’s hands move to his jaw for a second, massaging it.

“You okay?” Mark asked, face filled with concern. “Peachy.” Ethan smiled dopily back at him. Reassured, Mark stands up from the bed “I’ll be right back okay?” and leaves the room. Ethan lays their blissed out on the sheets _really gotta start investing more in props huh?_ Mark walked back into the room, warm washcloth in hand. "You were perfect Eth, so good for me" he said sitting down on the bed gently wiping the drool away from Ethan’s chin before moving down to clean his stomach.

Ethan watched him, eyes half lidded, feeling the most relaxed he'd been in weeks. Once Mark was satisfied he reached down grabbing the lockpicking kit. “Show me your hands Eth” Mark said softly, Ethan held them out to him. Mark picked up a tool inspecting it before putting it into the keyhole, it takes him all of two minutes before he hears the soft click and the cuffs spring open. “Holy shit it worked” Ethan whispered. Mark removed the cuffs, massaging where they had rubbed Ethan’s wrists raw. “I’m sorry” Mark said apologetically placing a kiss against Ethan’s right wrist.

“Don’t be” Ethan reassured him, “I would do that again ten fold” Mark leaned towards him, pressing his forehead against Ethan grinning. “Me too” before placing a chaste kiss to his lips. Ethan’s hands immediately go to Mark’s hair, running his fingers through it. Sighing in pleasure, Mark scooped Ethan into his lap, throwing the blanket he keeps at the end of his bed over them before laying back down, pressing Ethan snugly into his chest. Ethan absentmindedly began playing with a curl of Mark’s hair. “Just for the record, I’d also do that again tenfold” Mark said mouth muffled by Ethan’s hair. Ethan smiled up at him “Can’t wait for round three” Mark smirked. 

“Oh fuck!” Ethan sat up fast, blanket falling around him. “Were the cameras recording in the bathroom?” he asked panicking. Mark looked up at him, “Fuck, I hope” he said smirking. “Marrkkk!” Ethan said loudly hitting him with a pillow laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooohh i just can't get enough of Dom! Mark. I am so fucking tempted to write an au (kinda like 50 shades but based very loosely cuz 50 shades was hella problematic) or base it off that 365 Days movie (but also make it way less problematic??) or just write more smut in general lmao
> 
> Send me some prompts/fic ideas on my [Tumblr!](https://atomicnightblogger.tumblr.com) my asks are always open!
> 
> anyways hope y'all enjoyed, leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! i appreciate it <3

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe i wrote like 3,000 words of smut.(also this was my first time writing smut so sorry if its bad??) But y'know I've got a thing for Dom Mark y'all and I had to unleash it.  
> Follow me on [Tumblr!](https://atomicnightblogger.tumblr.com)  
> send me some prompts/requests I'd love to write more. Might even write a second chapter to this lol  
> (edit) okay this is definitely gonna have a second chapter now cuz we have to found out if they get the handcuffs off ;)


End file.
